Meeting the band and the team
by Zach626v2
Summary: Zach626 is joining a band and finding out a secret of the band
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't play any music, it's just part of the story and I don't own Lilo and Stitch

Chapter1: Auditions

At Lilo's house, "Hey Zach626" Lilo yelled from the living room, Zach626 walked in "What" "you want to know why I picked you name" "yeah" Lilo grab the remote and changed it to the music channel "this is why" Zach626 sat on the couch "hey folks," said the tv man "today the Z-Crew is looking for a new drummer, so if you're a drummer and like the Z-Crew, then come and audition at Kauai, Hawaii today at 9:00 pm" then it just played music "you know Lilo, I use to be a drummer" "what happened" "band broke up" "well Jumba maybe can built you drums" Zach626 yawned "good I've been getting bored" Zach626 got off the couch and went to Jumba's room, He opened the door "hey Jumba" "yes 626" "do you think you can built me drums" "why" "well I'm going to audition for a band, so" "sure why not, it'll bug Pleakly, haha" "Thanks Jumba" "you're welcome" they both smiled and Zach626 walked out the door.

On the plane to Kauai, "hey Zachary" said a yellow mouse "what, Zachachu" "you think these people will be good" "I don't know, probably" "what about you Zach..Zach" Zach was asleep "ZACH HEDGEHOG, WAKE UP" "huh, what" "you think the drummers are going to be good" "Let me guess, the one we pick, you're going to bug a lot" "you know me, but if I see ONE ALIEN, im going to kill them" "dude," said Zachary "there on a different planet, so don't worry" on the intercom "we are landing in Kauai, please put on your seat belt" "FINALLY" Zachachu was relief, and they put on their seatbelts and the plane landed at the airport

In Lilo and Stitch's room "these are good" Zach626 said, Stitch entered the room "the drums" "yeah, Jumba built them" Zach626 hit the symbols "well I hope I do good at the auditions" "don't worry Zach626, you will" Lilo came up "its time" "well I have to go, later" "later" Zach626 high-fived Stitch and walked out the door. At the auditions, "DAMN, THIS IS A LONG LINE" looked at the waiting time '3 hour wait' "FUCK" after 3 hours "next" said the woman "finally" Zach626 walked to the table "name" "626" "real name sir" "Zach626" "sign here, here, here, and here" Zach626 signed them "your good to go" "thank you" "here's your number" Zach626 looked at his number '313' (lol half of Zach626, Stitch and Needles) "this is going to be a long night"

Man this is going to be good auditions in Chapter2:did he make it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: did he make it

Zach626 walked around the back stage "damn, this is not going to be easy" he continues and looks at the stage and people were rowing "why are all these people here"

The band walked on stage and Zachary grabbed the mic "HELLO PEOPLE" people were screaming "alright people, today, out of 313 people, one of them will join are BAND" everyone screamed more

Zach Hedgehog grabbed the mic "let the audition BEGIN" they walked off stage

Zach626 looked at his number '313' "fuck" and he waited on a chair

The band walked to the table "this better be good" said Zachachu

"Don't worry it will" said Zachary

"It better" Zachachu crossed his arms and sat

The team sat at their seats "alright number 1 come on out"

(I'm making this quick so all of them got two rejects, and it take two wants to join now back to the story)

"Now for the last one" said Zach Hedgehog "number 313 come out"

Zach626 comes out and grabs the mic "um hello, my name is Zach626" the band looked at each other "and I will be playing 'hot for teacher' on drums" Zach went to the drums "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR" Zach626 was playing the drums and when it to the solo, Zach626 pulled out a third drum stick with his tail, Zachachu had big eyes, and Zach626 ended with three symbol hit, everyone screamed big time "thank you thank you" Zach626 looked at the band

"Dude, that tail was cool and you got every note right, so thumbs up" said Zach Hedgehog

Zach626 got happy and looked at Zachachu

"you did get every note right" said Zachachu, Zach626 got happier "but you have a tail that's remind of a horrible experience, so no" Zach626 then looked at Zachary

"You're a great drummer, but" Zachary said, Zach626 got sad "you remind me of someone, so" Zach626 looked at the floor "you made in the band"

Zachachu jumped "WHAT" Zach626 lifted his head and smiled and went back stage and saw Lilo and Stitch

"You did it" Lilo gave Zach626 a hug then the band came in, Lilo looked at them "well long time no see Zachary"

Zachary looked down "same here"

Lilo looked at Zach626 "this why I gave you your name, your voice reminded me of Zachary"

Zach626 looked at Zachary "oh (damn I got that wrong)"

Zachary pulled out his hand "welcome to the band" Zach626 then grabbed Zachary's hand and shock it

"Man this is going to be awesome" Zach626 said

"Can we get back to the car?" Said Zachachu

"fine" said Zach Hedgehog

"I'll catch up" said Zachary, they just walked off "oh and we have a team"

"WHAT?" Zach626 said

"Yeah, we travel to different worlds and help people, and since you're in the band, you're on the team"

"This is going to be fun"

"Well let's get to the car"

"Alright, Bye guys"

"BYE" said Stitch and Lilo then they walked to the car and left

(sorry it was short, I just wanted to get this out of the way so bye)


End file.
